fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleriders
Eleriders (形成艦隊エレライダー, Keisei Kantai Ereraidā, or Formation Squad Elerider) is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff. It deals with a group of teenage humans who ride their transforming motorbikes (which are actually robots from another planet in the disguise of motorbikes) to save the world. Characters Main Team Elemental Team Elemental (チーム・エレメンタル, Chīmu Erementaru) is the main team of the series. Their motorbike companions are from the planet Moterra (モーテラ, Mōtera), and can combine into the giant fighting robot Keisei Gattai Elerobo (形成合体エレロボ, Keisei Gattai Ererobo). Later when Tammy and Harry join, they can further combine into Super Keisei Gattai God Elerobo. *Pyro Rider Freddie (パイロライダー・フレディー, Pairo Raidā Furedī), aged eighteen, is a fiery redhead with attitude. He is a martial artist, and trains to earn the title of black belt master. **'Pyrobo Bakuhatsu' (パイロロボット・バクハツ, Pairo Robotto Bakukatsu) is Freddie's red motorbike. His power is fire. He forms the torso and head for Keisei Gattai Elerobo. *Glacier Rider Eddie (グレイシャーライダー・エディ, Gureshyā Raidā Edi), aged seventeen, is Freddie's blue-haired best friend. He is a genius at his home school, and enjoys doing homework as much as he does riding with the Eleriders. **'Glacierobo Hyoga' (グレイシャーロボット・ヒヨーガ, Gureshyā Robotto Hyōga) is Eddie's white motorbike. His power is ice. He forms the legs for Keisei Gattai Elerobo. *Thunder Rider Betty (サンダーライダー・ベティ, Sandā Raidā Beti), aged sixteen, is a normal schoolgirl with blond hair. She is quite pretty, and gets Freddie's attention. She is also Eddie's younger sister. **'Thunderobo Kamina' (サンダーロボット・カミナ, Sandā Robotto Kamina) is Betty's yellow motorbike. Her power is electricity. She forms the arms for Keisei Gattai Elerobo. *Aqua Rider Tammy (Akua Raida Tami), also aged sixteen, is Betty's green-haired friend. She is kind and caring and is also Harry's sister. **'Aquarobo Cyander' (Akua Robotto Cyandoh) is Tammy's blue motorbike. His power is water. He forms the lower legs and helmet for Super Keisei Gattai God Elerobo. *Light Rider Harry (Raito Raida Hari), age seventeen, is Tammy's red-haired big brother and a policeman. He is very good at catching crooks himself. **'Lightrobo Hikaru' (Raito Robotto Hikaru) is Harry's white police motorbike. His power is light. He forms the chest armour, wings and lower arms for Super Keisei Gattai God Elerobo. Team Weather Team Weather (チーム・ウェザー, Chīmu Uezā) is a support team for Team Elemental. Other than using motorbikes, the robots are in the form of other vehicles. They can combine with Elerobo for a climatic effect. The humans in this team are all siblings. *Aero Rider Johnny (エアロライダー・ロニー, Earo Raidā Jonī), aged sixteen, is a student at a high school for future pilots. His main goal is to become a flying ace. **'Aerobo Kazeko' (エアロロボット・カゼコ, Earo Robotto Kazeko) is Johnny's green robot partner in the form of a jet plane. When combined with Keisei Gattai Elerobo, they become Keisei Gattai Elerobo: Aero Form (形成合体エレロボ エアロフォーム, Keisei Gattai Ererobo Earo Fōmu), which can do sky-based attacks. When forming Elemental Keisei Gatti Terrain God Elerobo, he forms the lower wings and crest. *Aqua Rider Bonnie (アクアライダー・ボニー, Akua Raidā Bonī), also aged sixteen, is Johnny's sister, and is a student at an aqua-based high school. Her main goal is to communicate with dolphins after she graduates. **'Aquarobo Mizuki' (アクアロボット・ミズキ, Akua Robotto Mizuki) is Bonnie's blue robot partner in the form of a motor boat. When combined with Keisei Gattai Elerobo, they become Keisei Gattai Elerobo: Aqua Form (形成合体エレロボ アクアフォーム, Keisei Gattai Ererobo Akua Fōmu), which can do sea-based attacks. When forming Elemental Keisei Gatti Terrain God Elerobo, she forms the feet and lower torso armor. *Terrain Rider Donnie (テレインライダー・ドニー, Terein Raidā Donī), aged seventeen, is Bonnie's big brother, and he studies about animals that live underground. He is often home-schooled by his parents. **'Terrobo Tsuchiya' (テレインロボット・ツチヤ, Terein Robotto Tsuchiya) is Donnie's orange robot partner in the form of a digger. When combined with Keisei Gattai Elerobo, they become Keisei Gattai Elerobo: Terrain Form (形成合体エレロボ テレインフォーム, Keisei Gattai Ererobo Terein Fōmu), which can do land-based attacks. When forming Elemental Keisei Gatti Terrain God Elerobo, he forms the shoulders and wrist weapons. Team Shadow Team Shadow (Chimu Shadu) are the villains of the series. Like Team Weather, the robots are in the form of other vehicles. They can also combine to form the giant robot Yokai Gattai Darkrobo (Yokai Gattai Dakurobo). All of their robots are in the form of cars and motorcycles. *Emperor Cygnus (Empura Kigunasu), is the main antagonist of the series. He was the leader of a race of swan-like aliens who invaded Earth in 1982. He is now back for revenge on Earth. **Mr. Ryan (Mr. Ryuanu), aged twenty-two, is the owner of a wealthy company. Cygnus secretly brainwashes him and uses him as his puppet in his plan to take over the world. ***'Voltrobo Kozai' (Voltu Robotto Kozai) is Ryan and later Cygnus's yellow robot partner in the form of a sports car. His element is electricity. He forms the torso, upper arms, and head for Kage Gattai Darkrobo. *Dark Rider Pokey (Daku Raida Poki), aged eighteen, is Freddie's childhood rival. His friends are both Katie and Jimmy and is very greedy. **'Darkrobo Yamikon' (Daku Robotto Yamikon) is Pokey's black robot partner in the form of a police car. His element is dark. He forms the lower arms for Kage Gattai Darkrobo. *Sword Rider Katie (Sword Raida Kati), aged eighteen, is Pokey's girlfriend and very mean to her enemies. She is an expert swordfighter and is normally very kind at times. **'Swordrobo Fei' (Sword Robotto Fei) is Katie's white and pink robot partner in the form of a motorcycle. Her element is energy. She forms the waist and thighs for Kage Gattai Darkrobo. Unlike the other robots, Fei is actually very kind and caring, but Yamikon wants her to get along. She and Katie then turn on Team Shadow and join Team Element. As the sixth robot of Elerobo, Fei can combine with God Elerobo to form fist, leg, chest armour, and a helmet for it, creating Super Keisei Gatti God Elerobo: Sword Master Form. Later, Cygnus manages to create a dark, evil, riderless copy of her called Shadow Swordrobo Fei. *Magnet Rider Jimmy (Magneto Raida Jimi), aged nineteen, is Pokey's thick thug and right-hand man. He is very dim-witted and likes to work alone. **'Magnetrobo Shinzan' (Magneto Robotto Shinzan) is Jimmy's crimson robot partner in the form of a muscle car. His element is magnetism. He forms the left leg for Kage Gattai Darkrobo. *Lance Rider Tommy (Lance Raida Tomi), aged seventeen, is a clumsy boy with no friends. He is normally shy and likes to stay alone. **'Lancerobo Strikeron' (Lance Robotto Strikaronu) is Jimmy's sand colored robot partner in the form of a motorcycle. His element is rock. He forms the right leg for Kage Gattai Darkrobo. Trivia *The character of Pokey appears to be based off of Pokey Minch from Earthbound. *Although they look similar to the Transformers Combaticons Blast-Off and Swindle, Fei and Strikeron are actually based on two characters from Tekkaman Blade. Category:Fanfiction Category:Anime